My Sad Story Want a Happy Ending
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: Aku memang tak berguna. Tapi aku yakin, aku pasti akan berguna untuk seseorang. Dan itu adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup di bumi ini meskipun cobaanku berat. /Ide cerita numpang lewat/ chap 3 update! XD/ Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Minna, Hikarin balik~!**  
**well, Hikarin cuma mau ngetik sebuah cerita gaje yang diketik pake kompi sekolah...**  
**Ini adalah ide numpang lewat Hikarin yang setiap hari mampir(?) terus di pikiran Hikarin, jadi ngganjel kalo gak kunjung diketik...**  
**Oke, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: pendek aja, Vocaloid bukan punya Hikarin**  
**Warning: pendek, gaje, OOT, typos, agak gimana gitu karena author rada stress, feelnya kurang de el el**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Rin PoV.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di bumi milik Tuhan ini. Hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk-Nya yang diciptakan tanpa arti. Ya, mungkin Tuhan menciptakanku karena suatu alasan di muka bumi ini, dan itu satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup di bumi ini. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk bertahan.

Aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Keluarga? Ah, ibuku sudah pergi meninggalkanku di dunia ini untuk selamanya. Hanya beliau orang yang pernah menyayangiku setulus mungkin. Beliau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian karena dibunuh oleh penculik yang akan menculikku. Ayahku? Beliau tidak diketahui keberadaannya sejak aku masih balita. Saudara? Seingatku aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang kakak perempuan. Kakak laki-lakiku meninggalkanku saat aku masih berusia 9 tahun. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kakak perempuanku pergi meninggalkanku sama seperti ayah. Aku tak punya satupun teman. Apalagi sahabat. Aku selalu di_bully _di sekolah. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku.

Para guru di sekolahku sama sekali tidak terlihat ikhlas saat mengajarku. Orang-orang yang melihatku selalu menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa tidak suka. Ingin rasanya aku menyusul ibu dan Rinto-nii, kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi aku ingat pesan ibu, agar aku tidak boleh menyusulnya sekarang, karena itu membuat beliau sedih. Tapi, jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini toh tak ada yang akan menangisiku. Atau mungkin mereka membiarkan mayatku membusuk di rumahku. Dan aku yakin, Tuhan juga masih menginginkanku untuk tetap hidup.

Hari ini aku menjalankan hari-hariku yang monoton, seperti biasa. Bangun, mandi, sarapan seadanya lalu berangkat. Di_bully _atau tidak aku tetap tidak tahu. Tadi aku mendengar dari gosip para siswi di sekolahku bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelasku. Aku sih, tidak terlalu memperhatikan, toh itu juga bukan urusanku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan merasa tatapan para siswi yang menusuk tubuhku. Ya, tatapan kebencian yang mendarah daging di dalam jiwa mereka telah meracuni pikiran mereka untuk membenciku. Ah, jujur aku takut. Tapi aku abaikan saja.

Akhirnya sensei telah masuk kelas. Aku tidak ingat namanya, yang jelas sensei ini berambut cokelat dan sering mabuk saat masuk kelas. Dia membawa seorang anak laki-laki ke kelasku, dan dia terlihat mirip denganku. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya langsung, karena aku takut dia juga akan membenciku.

"Nah, anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Coba perkenalkan dirimu," kata sensei itu.

"Moshi-moshi minna, namaku Kagene Len, Yoroshiku, mohon bantuannya!" kata anak laki-laki itu. Anak perempuan berteriak kegirangan, seakan-akan ada malaikat jatuh dari surga.

"Nah, kau akan duduk di—" sensei terdiam sejenak sambil melihat-lihat kelas. Tatapan matanya tertuju padaku dan tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat membenciku.

"—samping Kagamine." ucapnya dingin. Aku memang duduk sendiri di pojok kelas. Aku menunduk. Ah, biarkan saja, toh aku tak sanggup melawan sensei.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahku. Aku bergeser sedikit agar bisa memberikan tempat untuknya duduk. Aku menunduk lagi. samar-samar aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan agak malu-malu.

"Ekhem, Kagamine, nanti kau harus mengantar Kagene untuk mengenalkannya pada sekolah barunya ini." kata sensei dingin. Aku hampir saja mengangguk, tapi gadis berambut tosca dan diikat twintail bangkit dan berkata, "Sensei! Jangan biarkan dia mendekati Kagamine pembawa sial itu! aku mau mengajaknya berkeliling!". Tak lama kemudian gadis-gadis mulai bersahutan untuk mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah. Aku menunduk lagi. Ah, tidak mungkin dia menolak ajakan para gadis-gadis itu. Ya sudah, aku juga tidak berharap.

"Err, maaf teman-teman, tapi mungkin Kagamine-san saja yang mengantarku nanti, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian," jawab Kagene-san. Tunggu, aku? Ah, tidak mungkin. pasti bukan aku. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Hei, dia itu anak pembawa sial! Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya, Kagene! Lebih baik sama aku saja!"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih,"

Ah, para gadis masih ingin mendapat hati Kagene-san itu. Aih, biarkan saja. Jangan ikut campur, Rin.

* * *

"Umm, ini adalah ruang seni, dan di sampingnya adalah gudang. Oke, umm, sudah semua Kagene-san," kataku. Aku benar-benar lelah mengantarkan dia mengelilingi sekolah yang cukup luas ini. Tapi bukan masalah. Aku ikhlas menolongnya.

"Arigatou, Kagamine-san. Aku akan mengingatnya," jawab Kagene-san sambil cengar-cengir. Aku cuma tersenyum simpul.

Kami kembali ke kelas, kebetulan aku melewati toilet perempuan. Aku melihat sekelompok gadis di depan toilet tiba-tiba menarik rambutku.

"Hei, ini dia Kagamine sial itu! Ayo, kita siksa dia sampai mati!" kata seorang gadis berambut tosca yang tadi. Mereka memukuliku, menjambak rambutku, bahkan sampai memasukkan kepalaku ke wastafel. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Setelal mereka puas mem_bully_ku, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Kagamine-san! Kau tak apa?" tanya Kagene-san. Dia bertanya padaku? Tuhan, ini pasti mimpi.

"Aku tidak apa—uhuk!" tiba-tiba aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku. Saat kulihat tanganku, ada bercak darah di sana. Aku kaget.

"KAGAMINE-SAN! MULUTMU MENGELUARKAN DARAH!" Kagene-san panik. Ya, aku memiliki penyakit kambuhan, yaitu batuk darah. Penyakitku hanya akan kambuh jika aku berfikir terlalu keras, bekerja terlalu beratatau mengalami siksaan yang berlebihan seperti tadi. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo kita ke UKS!" kata Kagene-san. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, itu tidak perlu," jawabku pelan.

"Tidak perlu bagaimana? Mulutmu mengeluarkan darah, tahu! Ayo!" dia menarik tanganku. Aku tak bisa, aku merasa pandanganku memburam, dan—

_BRUUUUUK!_

Aku merasa pandanganku menghitam. Tapi aku masih bis mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kagamine-san! Oh, tidak! Dia pingsan!" aku merasa bahwa Kagenes-an menggendongku dengan gaya— BRIDAL STYLE? Oh, Tuhan, Kau adil sekali padaku!

"Sensei! Tolong! Tadi mulut Kagamine-san mengeluarkan darah!" pekik Kagene-kun.

"Hn. Dia cuma butuh istirahat. Biarkan saja dia disini dan kembalilah ke kelasmu,"jawab sensei itu ogah-ogahan.

"Sensei ini bagaimana sih! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sini! Aku akan menunggunya!" kata Kagene-san.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau pergi," kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Ah, sudahlah. Aku berusaha tidur.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Langit mulai berwarna oranye. Hah, berarti ini sudah sore! Aku segera bangkit untuk mengambil tasku di kelas.

"Kagamine-san? Kau sudah bangun? Ah, tasmu ada di sini, ayo kita pulang bareng," tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aih, Kagene-san? D-dia mengajakku pulang bareng? Tunggu, ini pasti mimpi.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo! Nanti keburu sore!" kata Kagene. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Saat di perjalanan kami hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang berbicara, atau memang tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan? Ah sudahlah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat baik mau berbicara dan berteman denganku. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk begini. Antara senang, sedih, terharu, juga bingung. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Tapi akan kutahan saja. Tiba-tiba Kagene berhenti di depanku.

"Kagamine, kenapa kau menangis?"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Gyahahahahaha, GAJE, SUMPAH!**

**Ini diketik pake kompi sekolahan loh, ada sekitar 75%, dan Hikarin tergolong berani untuk mengetik fanfic di sekolah #gananya  
**

**Ini ide random numpang lewat, meskipun Hikarin udah punya ide lanjutannya, tapi tetep aja Hikarin males ngetiknya #plak  
**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review?  
**

**N.B: Review mempercepat update dan mengurangi hiatus, sekaligus obat WB Hikarin #PLAK  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone who cares to me

**MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Huaaa, GOMEN BARU UPDATE! DX**

**Hikarin agak repot saat ini :(  
**

**Kali ini rada pendek sih, well, nikmati aja ya XD  
**

**Disclaimer dan warning: lihat chap sebelumnya  
**

* * *

Still Rin PoV.

"Kagamine, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Kagene-san lagi.

"A-aku tidak menangis kok, a-aku hanya kelilipan debu saja, sungguh, hahaha," jawabku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh, benarkah begitu? Syukurlah. O iya, Kagamine, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Kagene-san.

"A-aku tinggal di Blok D nomor 9," jawabku.

"Ah, berarti kita berdekatan dong! Rumahku juga di blok itu, nomor 14. Lain kali main ya! Dan sekarang, karena kau temanku, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku, atau Len!" kata Kagene-san. Len? Aku tidak berani memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Teman? Baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapku teman. Aku merasa, terharu sekali.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah. Kau j-juga bisa memanggilku Rin," jawabku.

Ah, tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku harus bilang Len kalau rumahku sudah sampai.

"L-Len, i-ini rumahku. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku sampai di sini," kataku.

"Sama-sama, _jaa nee_, Rin!" jawab Len. Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku segera memasuki rumahku.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku harus segera membersihkan diri dan memasak makan malam. Seusai mandi, aku melihat isi kulkasku. Ternyata tinggal tersisa satu _cup _ramen. Berarti aku harus membeli stok makanan baru lagi. Aku segera memakai Jaketku dan keluar untuk membeli makanan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Rin, kau mau kemana?" ah, ternyata Len.

"Aku mau membeli makanan, Len," jawabku.

"Aku ikut ya?" tanya Len. Aku diam saja, tapi kemudian aku mengangguk samar. Len tampak cengar-cengir gembira.

"Baiklah, Rinny~" jawabnya usil. Aku hanya diam, tapi aku tahu kalau pipiku ini merona.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah sampai di supermarket yang aku tuju bersama Len. Aku segera mengambil barang-barang yang aku butuhkan dan segera membayar di kasir. Aku berniat untuk segera pulang, tapi Len menahanku.

"Jangan pulang dulu Rinny~ Temani aku bermain di _playzone_ dulu ya!" ajak Len. Ah, aku tidak sampai hati untuk menolak ajakan Len, jadi aku menurut saja. Akhirnya Len manarikku ke _playzone_ yang dia maksud. Saat Len membeli tiket, aku melihat gadis yang familiar di mataku. Dia berambut pirang panjang, bermata kuning, dan dikenal sebagai ratu gosip nan genit di kelasku. Tapi siapa ya namanya? Nera? Neri? Naru? Teri? Aha, itu dia! Neru! Dia juga salah satu orang yang mem_bully_ku tadi siang. Ternyata dia adalah pegawai di _playzone_ ini.

"Halo Kagene-ku~n! Kau mau membeli berapa tiket?" tanya Neru dengan genit.

"20 tiket, 10 untukku dan 10 untuk Rin," jawabnya dengan enteng. Oh, matilah aku! Dia pasti akan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku!

"Nani? Kau kesini dengan gadis sial brengsek itu? Hello~ banyak gadis lain yang lebih bermartabat daripada dia!" bentak Neru. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu mengatakan Rin anak sial, hah? Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Len sengit.

"Karena kau orang baru disini, aku akan berbaik hati untuk memberitahukannya padamu! Seseorang yang hidup sebatang kara karena ditinggal mati ibunya dan ayahnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya, itu dianggap anak sial! Dan Kagamine seperti itu!" jawab Neru tak kalah sengit.

"Sudahlah, tak penting membahas itu di sini! Cepat berikan koinku atau aku akan melapor ke manajermu tentang ketidak-nyamanan akan perlakuan pegawainya!" bentak Len. Dengan berat hati Neru menyerahkan koin itu. Tapi aku tahu, di pasti menyumpah serapah tentang diriku.

"_Gomen_ Rin, tentang yang tadi," bisik Len. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya aku tak kuat terus menerus menahan air mata yang selalu akan keluar dari mataku ini. Tapi aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh lemah.

"Rin, enaknya main apa dulu? Bagaimana kalau memancing boneka?" tanya Len.

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak pandai memainkan itu," kataku.

"Tak apa, aku akan memainkannya untukmu!" jawab Len. Dia menarikku untuk bermain memancing boneka. Baru saja dia memasukkan koin, dia sudah langsung mendapatkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear _dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan agak ragu-ragu, tapi dia tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa. Ah, rasanya saat itu semua beban pikiranku seperti menghilang dari pikiranku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi aku tahu, akan ada kejutan menantiku saat aku masuk kelas. Dan itu pasti dari orang-orang yang membenciku.

"Hei, itu dia Kagamine sialan itu!"

"Dasar gadis brengsek! Gadis murahan!"

"Kemarin aku melihatnya berkencan dengan Kagene-kun, dasar gadis jalang!"

Kemudian mereka mem_bully_ku, bahkan lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka, bahkan berteriak saja aku tak bisa. Aku bahkan merasa kalau ada yang melukaiku dengan pisau. Hingga salah satu dari mereka melemparku dari kelas beserta tasku.

"Pergi sana gadis brengsek! Tak usah ikut pelajaran di kelas kami!"

_BRUUUUUUGH!_

Aku terlempar dari pintu. Aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah lagi. Aku menelusuri jalan sepanjang koridor sekolah dan berhenti di depan pintu ruang seni. Memang, ruang seni ini sangat jarang dipakai, bahkan tidak pernah. Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan melihat sebuah _grand piano_ di dalamnya. Aku berjalan menuju arah piano itu. Aku masih ingat bahwa ibuku pernah mengajariku bermain piano saat aku masih kecil. Ah, aku ingin mengetahui apa aku masih bisa memainkan piano seperti dulu. Aku mencoba sebuah lagu berjudul _'__Proof of Life'_, lagu yang pernah ibu ajarkan padaku. Aku memainkan seluruh melodi piano dengan seluruh perasaanku. Aku ingin tetap tegar, aku tak ingin menangis! Aku ingin mmbuktikan kalau aku masih ingin tetap tinggal di bumi, dan tidak ingin menyusul ibu. Ah, ibu...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Rin, apa kau ingin belajar bermain piano?" tanya ibu.

"Ah, piano? Tentu saja, ibu! Ayo!" teriakku gembira.

"Oke, Rin. Judul lagunya adalah _'Proof of Life'_, dengarkan ibu dulu ya!" kata ibuku.

"Baik, ibu!"

* * *

"Hiks, hiks, ibu..." tapi akhirnya aku menangis juga. Sebenarnya aku tak tahan lagi menanggung semua ini. tak apa, biarkan aku menangis sekali ini saja. Hingga akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Kagene Len?" aku terkejut. Ternyata itu Len!

"Eh? Umm, Rin? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Len sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Ah, menangis? T-tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha," jawabku sambil tertawa hambar. Len mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di depanku. Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan ibu jarinya ke pipi kiriku.

"Aku tahu kok, kalau kau menangis. Ada masalah, Rin?" Len tetap menanyaiku.

"A-aku, sebenarnya tidak kuat lagi menanggung semua yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku ha-hanya pura-pura, hiks, tegar di de-depan, hiks, semua orang, hiks, hiks—" aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku kepada Len karena air mataku yang terus mengalir ini. Hingga akhirnya—

_Greb!_

—Len menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut. Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama ini. Kemudian Len berbisik padaku,

"Jika kau ingin bercerita dan menangis, datanglah padaku. Aku akan setia mendengarkan ceritamu dan membiarkanmu menangis di pelukanku,"

Dan akhirnya aku membiarkan air mata yang selama ini kutahan keluar dan membasahi pakaian Len. Aku menangis sepuasnya hingga aku merasa lelah menangis. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan semua menjadi gelap—

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Ya, minna, cukup segini dulu update kali ini, kalau ada waktu mungkin Hikarin akan sambung lagi, KALAU INGAT.**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost and Broken Memories

**Hola minna, Hikarin desu!**

**Aah, akhirnya bisa dapat ide juga...  
**

**Mikir ide ini aja sampe berhari-hari OAO dan dapatnya waktu Hikarin minum es sambil ngelamun lihat awan lol  
**

**Hikarin juga bela-belain batalin update fic lain supaya ide ini gak ilang(?) dari pikiran Hikarin XD.**

**Well, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp.  
Warning: Seperti biasa anda akan menghadapi para 'misstypos' yang anda (dan juga saya) benci, lumayan pendek, agak ribet, berbelit, mungkin feelnya kurang atau gak dapat SAMA SEKALI seperti authornya dan warning-warning lain yang tidak mampu Hikarin deskripsikan.**

**Sedikit tambahan,** _italic_ **adalah bagian mimpi Rin.**

* * *

(Rin PoV.)

Dimana aku? Tadi semua menjadi gelap. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat kukenal. Dan, hei, aku melihat anak kecil yang mirip aku, atau itu memang aku, berlari ke seorang wanita yang mirip ibu.

_"Ibu, ibu, lihat! Bunganya cantik ya!" _kata gadis kecil itu.

_"Iya Rin, itu bunga Carnation, kamu suka bunga itu?" _tanya wanita itu dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Mungkin gadis itu memang aku. kami sangat mirip. Aku ingin melangkah maju, tapi tidak bisa. Aku seperti terhalang oleh kaca bening yang transparan. Lalu seseorang yang mirip Rinto-nii melangkah maju sambil membawa setangkai carnation.

_"Rin suka bunga carnation, 'kan? Niichan petik satu untuk adik niichan yang manis,"_

_"Ah, sugoii! Arigatou niichan!"_

Kemudian aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca berlari ke arah gadis kecil itu. Dia mirip seperti gadis yang selalu mem_bully_ku setiap hari, kalau tidak salah namanya Hatsune Miku. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? Aku heran.

_"Rin-chan! Main berguling-di-rumput, yuk!"_ teriak gadis berambut hijau tosca itu dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Mereka seakan-akan sangat bahagia, berbeda seperti aku. Lalu aku melihat seorang wanita berambut biru langit menghampiri wanita berambut pirang.

_"Mereka sangat cocok ya, Lily?"_ kata wanita berambut biru itu.

_"Iya, Ring. Aku harap mereka akan bersahabat sampai besar nanti. Oh iya, nanti kalau aku sudah tidak ada, titip Rin dan Rinto ya,"_ sahut wanita pirang itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan itu lagi saat semua berubah menjadi gelap lagi—

* * *

"Nngh—" aku mulai membuka mataku. Putih. Semua putih. Bau obat yang menyengat. Selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kananku. Ini—

.

.

.

—di rumah sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang mengantarku? Aku melihat ke samping. Ah, ada Len, mungkin dia yang mengantarku. Len sedang tidur di sisi tempat tidurku. Ah, mukanya imut sekali. Dia seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng—tunggu. Aku bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak boleh berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Len. Dia cuma teman, ingat, TEMAN.

"—n, Len," aku berusaha memanggilnya, tapi kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar? Bagaimana ini?

"Mmh, oh, Rin! Kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba Len bangun. Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa gadis di dalam mimpiku tadi? Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Len, tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar. Tapi aku rasa Len mengerti maksudku.

"Kau ingat kan yang terakhir, umm, terjadi di ruang seni? Tiba-tiba telingamu dan hidungmu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kau pingsan. Aku panik. Saat itu Megurine-sensei yang menolong kita datang ke sini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Rin," kata Len sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku agak bingung. Kemudian Len membantuku duduk di kasur. Kemudian dia memelukku. Rasanya, hangat. Hangat sekali. Sama seperti saat ibu atau Rinto-nii memelukku. Aku merasa nyaman di pelukan Len. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dada Len yang bidang itu dan membiarkanku tertidur lagi.

* * *

(Normal PoV, Hatsune mansion)

Gadis berambut tosca itu terus mondar-mandir di dalam rumahnya. Dia membawa sebuket bunga carnation. Sepertinya dia sedang berada dalam pilihan yang sulit.

"Jenguk tidak ya? Kalau menjenguk, aku takut Kagene-kun marah, kalau tidak, rasanya tidak enak sama janji mama dan Ba-san, melihat mereka berjanji dulu saat aku dan Rin masih kecil, haduh, gimana nih?" gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

"Miku, kau mau kemana, sayang?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang bernama Hatsune Ring itu.

"E-eh? Mama? Umm, t-tidak ke-kemana man-mana k-kok, s-sungguh," jawab Miku sambil gemetaran.

"Kok dari tadi mondar-mandir terus? Lantas bunga itu untuk siapa? Pacarmu?" Ring terus mengintrogasi Miku.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa mama, Miku pergi dulu ya!" Miku segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Dia berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Rin dirawat. Karena kurang hati-hati, Miku tersandung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Aaahhh!" tapi dia heran kenapa dia tidak terjatuh dan tubuhnya seperti tertahan.

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau berjalan, nona!" kata laki-laki bersurai biru yang menahan Miku agar tidak jatuh tadi. Miku menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat bahwa laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. Miku tersipu. Miku agak terpana melihat wajahnya yang kelihatan bodoh tapi sangat tampan menurutnya itu. Lalu Miku mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Rasanya sangat jauh sekali karena Miku berjalan kaki. Miku sangat merasa bersalah pada Rin.

"Rin, gomennasai..."

* * *

Tidak terasa Miku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Dia segera menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Maaf mbak, apa tadi ada pasien masuk bernama Kagamine Rin?" tanya Miku kepada samg resepsionis.

"Kagamine Rin? Ya, dia ada di kamar 102 lantai 2," jawab sang resepsionis.

"Arigatou!" Miku segera berlari mencari kamar yang dimaksud. 'Rin, gomennasai, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini,' pikiran Miku berkecamuk. Selama ini dia adalah orang yang paling jahat kepada Rin, meskipin dia tak mau melakukan semua itu. Tanpa dia sadari sebulir titik bening mengalir di pipinya.

"Kamar 102, kamar ini," gumam Miku. Lalu dia membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Rin sedang berpelukan dengan Len.

"Maaf mengganggu, Rin, ini aku Miku, apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Miku.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha, GAJE, pendek! OAO  
**

**Hmm, Hikarin masih butuh kritik dan saran XD  
**

**Akhir kata, minta Review seikhlasnya boleh?  
**


End file.
